


Clear

by PewDiePie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Beaches, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Gay Kurusu Akira, Have some shukita, How Do I Tag, I'm mad that they changed akiras name to ren, I've been in the mood to play persona 5 again, M/M, Ocean, Shukita - Freeform, tbh, whatever lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: "For God's sake, Yusuke, you wasted food money on a train to get here, just to tell me you think I'm beautiful?"





	Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, it's my birthday (march 23) so I decided to post stuff!! I missed shukita and have been in the mood to play persona 5 again, especially because the anime will be out soon, so I wrote a short drabble c:
> 
> I'm actually super upset that in the anime Akira's name will be Ren instead. Like I love akira so much??? DoN'T CHANGE HIM PLS, ALSO I don't really like amamiya as a last name or whatever? ?? UGh rip.

Akira breathes in the scent of the ocean, his eyes closed and the warm sun on his skin. When he opens his eyes, he sees Ann standing above him.

"We should go," she says, and he gets up, throws on a shirt and helps Ryuji carry most of the stuff back up to the car as Futaba whines about not being ready to go, and they head on back to Leblanc, with Makoto driving.

They drop Akira off at the shop, waving goodbye as they go. Morgana lifts his head from the bag Akira has, waving back.

"Hey," Sojiro calls from the back, "Your friend is upstairs waiting for you."

"Yusuke?" Akira asks, and Sojiro nods in response, sliding over to him two cups of coffee. Akira takes them and climbs the stairs, noticing Yusuke sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Akira questions, a bit confused. "I thought you said you were busy today?"

"I was, but I'm not anymore," Yusuke responds a bit distantly.

"I see," Akira murmurs. "I wish you could've come today. The ocean was beautiful."

"Did you have fun?" Yusuke asks him, and before Akira can answer, Morgana is leaping out of the bag.

"I'm pretty sure he was sleeping most of the time," the cat laughs, and Yusuke smiles a little as Akira rubs the back of his neck.

"I've been tired lately," Akira gives as an excuse, but it isn't a lie.

"I understand."

"What are you doing here, waiting for me?" Akira finally asks, noticing that Yusuke didn't answer before.

"I was waiting because I realized something about you today and I thought it'd be best to tell you."

Akira raises an eyebrow, pushing his glasses up into place. "And what's that?"

"It came out of nowhere, really. It was just a thought but I realized the truth within it."

"Are you going to tell me?" Akira questions, and watching Yusuke bite his lip in thought is something Akira's never seen before.

"Yes, sorry. I've realized that you're actually quite beautiful."

"I'm... beautiful?" Akira wasn't expecting that, but it makes his cheeks heat up.

"Yes, very much so."

"You came all this way to tell me that in person?"

Yusuke blushes a little, but frowns. "It was important to me."

"Your health is important to me; for God's sake, Yusuke, you wasted food money on a train to get here, just to tell me you think I'm beautiful?"

"But-"

"Now you're going to have to stay here the rest of the night! No objections!"

Akira shakes his head but he's smiling, and Yusuke doesn't know what to think.

"You're not angry?"

And Akira presses a light kiss to his lips.

"How can I be angry at someone as cute and thoughtful you?"

Yusuke's face heats up worse, and it's practically as bright as a tomato.

"You're confusing," Yusuke tells him, and Akira laughs, as clear as the sky was that day.


End file.
